


Arms Unfolding

by addicted_2_fandoms



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (kinda), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Song fic, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_fandoms/pseuds/addicted_2_fandoms
Summary: Plugging in his huge headphones, touching the side of his face, feeling the bumps and grooves. Without even thinking he put on the one song he knew he would sing to his lover when he saw him again.“Hope I'm not tired of rebuilding'Cause this might take a little more”...He admired the side’s face as he whispers the last line of the song into the boy’s ear.“To fall in love with you again”_______________________________________________________________________________or the self-indulgent fic that I wrote because I was obsessed with Dodie.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Arms Unfolding

Sitting in his room, crying. Again. Feeling betrayed and he couldn’t decide who he was more mad at, Patton or -- him. 

Why, oh why? 

Where was he? 

Was he happier now?

Why did he let this happen?

Patton. That name brought tears to his eyes, caused his blood to boil, made him see red. He caused this. He was the reason they had moved. He was the reason they broke up.

Why wouldn’t they accept me? Why won’t they accept him? He couldn’t decide if he was crying more over his fate or his lov-ex lover’s own.

Plugging in his huge headphones, touching the side of his face, feeling the bumps and grooves. Without even thinking he put on the one song he knew he would sing to his lover when he saw him again.

“Hope I'm not tired of rebuilding  
'Cause this might take a little more”

The tears start rolling before he can do anything about them.

“I think I'd like to try  
Look at you  
And feel the way I did before” 

What he would give for his love to just look at him and want him back. But he had screwed up.

“Oh, our fire died last winter  
All of the shouting blew it up”

Why did we argue about this? We always knew it was going to come. It was Patton’s fault, so why? Why, did they argue?

“You know I could live without or with you  
But I might like having you about”

There it was, the line that always made him giggle through the tears. More a choked out sob, he decided. Hell would freeze over the day he could live without his love. He would merely exist.

“Yes, these new walls are pretty hard to crack  
And it might take a while  
Until I trust you won’t attack  
I apologize, but it was only self defense  
Running away just made sense”

He closes his eyes and thinks, was running the only option? He thinks of the betrayal and hurt the dark side had put him through.

“But here I am with arms unfolding  
I guess it isn‘t quite the end”

He would do anything to hold his love one last time.

“Oh, partner in crime  
I'm going to try”

God. We really did have a good time together. Pranking the others, cuddling, watching Disney movies. He always did idolise the anti-heroes. Wiping his tears with the sleeve of his love’s jacket he had taken, he thinks to what the others had said. Was he the bad guy? Today he saw his love. Oh my, how he had grown. Noticing the tear stains on his pillow he flips it. He definitely did not want any of the sides to see him like this. So emotional, vulnerable.

A knock on the door pulls him out of his thoughts.

Pulling himself off the bed he sluggishly opened the door, preparing to yell or lie his way out of this. Hoping it wasn’t Patton or Remus as they tended to randomly pop up he pulls open the door to reveal a tear-stained face. The face he had been thinking about slowly holding out an earbud playing their song. Their song. He still listened to it? He still cared? The boy was drenched in rain. 

Had it started raining? He hadn’t noticed.

Ushering him inside he pulls the freezing boy to his chest. He had never seen him look this vulnerable. He was supposed to be mad, scream and shout. That he didn’t stop Patton. That he had betrayed him but when the boy was cuddled up to his chest he couldn’t. Not now.

He starts pulling the wet clothing off the shivering boy whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Although he tried to cover up, he reassured him there was nothing to be ashamed of. Placing him in a warm hoodie he summons hot cocoa and puts on Ariel. As the dark side fell asleep he wished it could stay like this forever. That he could be curled up into his love’s side every night. But he knew by morning he would be gone and nothing but a distant memory. He prayed tonight would be the night he stayed till morning. That he would wake up and feel the heat of him pressed against his side.

He admired the side’s face as he whispers the last line of the song into the boy’s ear. 

“To fall in love with you again”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, another fic I wrote while bored. Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed. I am currently in lockdown so requests are welcome. Please also comment if you want a part 2!
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr - Lexi Lucacia
> 
> Once again please don't copy my work onto another site


End file.
